Don't Be Such A SourWolfSterek
by Joline Hale
Summary: Quand Stiles veut quelque chose il l'obtiens... Rien ne lui échappe sauf si...
1. PARTIE 1 : Moment d

Merci d'abord à mes deux correctrice s: Magali et Lucile 3 !

Disclai' : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, créateur de Teen Wolf, aucun ne m'appartient.

CONTIENT SCENE LEMON /!\ :

PARTIE 1 : Don't be such a sourwolf

2016- Beacon Hills :

Depuis plus d'un an, tout est calme dans la ville.

Mais certaines choses ont changé :

Scott et Stiles ne sont plus au lycée, ils travaillent tous les deux : Scott et Stiles sont devenus co-entraineurs de l'équipe de crosse au lycée de Beacon Hills

Lydia est toujours Banshee mais ses dons se sont améliorés, c'est-à-dire qu'elle arrive mieux à prévoir la mort quand elle approche.

Scott est toujours un vrai Alpha, en couple avec Kira qui a appris à mieux à contrôler son pouvoir de kitsune.

Jordan Parrish est toujours officier de police avec le Shérif Stilinski mais, depuis quelques semaines, Lydia et Parrish se fréquentent.

Malia et Liam, le Bêta de Scott, ont quitté la ville pour quelque mois avec Satomis.

En ce qui concerne Derek Hale, il vit toujours seul, chez lui, dans son pauvre loft délabré.

Il y a un un an, la vie de Stiles a été mise à rude épreuve par la faute d'un groupe de démons qui a voulu prendre sa vie, car celui-ci était un humain pas comme les autres selon eux. À la demande de son ami, Scott l'a mordu et il fait maintenant parti de la meute. Désormais, Stiles se sent plus fort et plus proche de la meute, mais il garde toujours son air de comique avec son air de sarcasme, il n'a pas changé au niveau du caractère au grand soulagement de Scott et ses amis.

Mais alors que depuis quelques semaines des choses étranges se déroulent à Beacon Hills, l'hiver s'est installé. La route a gelé, les arbres, les toitures des maisons, les rochers sont recouverts de cette neige froide et épaisse. Et la meute a apprit que Peter Hale à réussi à s'échapper de l'hôpital psy '.

Un samedi soir, vingt et une heure au loft de Derek :

-Attends une minute, tu veux qu'on dorme dehors sous cette tempête de neige dans la forêt ?, crie Stiles  
>-Oui et alors ? Tu ne vas pas geler sur place mec, tu as ta fourrure maintenant.<br>-Ahaha, meilleure blague de l'année, c'est ça... Marre-toi.  
>-Bon les gars va falloir vous décider. En ce qui concerne mon choix, je reste avec Parrish !, dit la jeune Banshee en s'accrochant à son amant.<br>-Ça on s'en doutait déjà de ton choix, dit Stiles en fixant la rousse.  
>-Scott, rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit...s'unir ? Hum ?, demande Derek.<br>-Derek... Ton oncle sociopathe s'est échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Notre traque nous a mené à plus d'une heure de route hors de Beacon Hills. Si je demande que deux d'entre vous aillent camper en haut du sommet de cette petite montagne glaciale, c'est qu'elle coupe le chemin à partir de la frontière, donc il est fort probable qu'il revienne par là.  
>-Et qui te dit qu'il n'a pas quitté définitivement Beacon Hills ? Hum, il ne va pas revenir, il n'a plus rien ici, dit la rousse<p>

-Parce que j'ai... ce sentiment...qu'il va revenir.  
>-Hum hum et c'est qui, qui va devoir dormir en haut dehors sous cette tempête ? demande Derek en fixant Scott en serrant des dents.<br>-Euh..comme Lydia et Parrish restent chez toi, et Kira et moi à l'autre bout de la forêt je...pensais à toi...et Stiles !  
>-Ben voyons, moi avec M. Sourwolf, sérieux ? Scott, tu connais l'âge de glace ? Tu sais, Sid et Diego ? bah c'est pareil, je suis Sid et ce mec est Diego...<br>-Pardon, tu me compares à quoi idiot ? s'étouffe Derek en s'approchant de Stiles.  
>-STOP..., crie Scott<br>-QUOI ? Crient Derek et Stiles en même temps.  
>-Non mais vous êtes pires qu'un vieux petit couple marié. Sérieux les gars, c'est juste pour cette nuit, faites un effort ! Si on veut retrouver Peter, il me faut mes deux meilleurs éléments ensemble à ce sommet, ok ?<br>-Ouais genre comme les cinq éléments sauf qu'on est deux ! sort bêtement Stiles.  
>-Imbécile, dit Derek en donnant une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Stiles.<br>-Hey...,s'écrie le plus jeune loup.

-Bon, vous avez fini bande de petits... , s'écrie Lydia...Loups, fini-t-elle lorsque les regards se tournent vers elle.

-Bon, on fait comme ça ?  
>-On n'a pas vraiment le choix, souffle Stiles en regardant Derek.<br>-Tenez, j'ai emprunté ça à ma mère, dit Scott en balançant deux sacs de couchages et une petite tente.  
>-Génial, on va camper, manque plus que le feu de camp, n'est-ce pas Diego ?, s'exclame Stiles en fixant Derek.<br>-Bon, on y va...

Le groupe se repartit. Stiles et Derek chargent la Toyota de Derek. Une fois prêt, chacun prend son chemin.  
>Pendant le trajet :<p>

-Tu ne mets jamais la radio ? , demande le jeune loup en voulant mettre le son du poste.  
>-Je t'interdis de toucher.<br>-Oh. C'est pas comme si j'allais casser ton poste mec, détends-toi.  
>-La ferme, tu veux.<br>-Non, je parle quand j'en ai envie ok !, pouffe Stiles.  
>-Tu m'énerves.<p>

Après cet échange, un grand silence s'installe dans la voiture. Dix minutes de plus s'écoulent sur la route.

-Pas de message de Scott ?  
>-Ça y est, tu as décidé de me parler ?<br>-STILES !, crie Derek.  
>- OK, c'est bon..., Stiles vérifie son téléphone. « Non-rien ».<p>

Derek se concentre sur la route. Stiles se mordille la lèvre et réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Une question lui trotte dans la tête, mais connaissant Derek il sait qu'il l'esquivera.  
>Non seulement Derek n'est pas hyper bavard, mais en plus, il a un gros caractère déplaisant. Et d'un côté, Stiles trouve cela attirant...OK, minute « attirant » ?, woh mon petit redescend sur terre, tu parles de Derek Hale ancien Alpha, gros caractère de chien galeux. Et c'est un résumé de bien pire que ça.<p>

Mais cet idiot veut une réponse à sa question pour au moins se dire qu'il y a déjà une question en moins sur sa longue liste de questions concernant Derek. Oui, car Stiles a une liste.  
>Finalement, il se lance.<p>

-Derek je peux te poser une question ?

-Non.

Du coup, c'est le retour de silence qui s'installe de nouveau dans cette Toyota, toute neuve d'ailleurs. Derek s'est offert une nouvelle voiture, plus grande et plus grosse.

Stiles grimace en tapant avec ses doigts sur ses genoux. Ce qui à le don d'énerver Derek.

-Vas-y pose là moi ta question ?  
>-Non, c'est bon.<br>-Stiles...Vas-y avant que je change d'avis. Si tu ne me poses pas cette question, ta tête pourrait bien se trouver enfoncée sur le tableau de bord.  
>-Hum..ce ne serait pas une première que tu te serves de ma tête comme punching-ball.<br>-Stiles, dernière chance.  
>-OK... c'est quoi ton problème avec moi ?<br>-Rien, aucun problème !  
>-Ah bon, tu es sur, car, quand j'étais humain, tu étais ultra irritant avec moi...Mais maintenant que je suis comme toi..Tu es pire.<p>

-C'est ça ta question ? Ça te préoccupe tant que ça le fait que je t'écarte et soit dur avec toi ?  
>-Ouais tant que ça... On aurait été super pote, tu sais si tu avais fait plus d'efforts au lieu de me repousser, de m'insulter, de me traiter « d'idiot » et tout ça. Hum, tu ne crois pas ?<p>

Derek soupire, il se gare et stoppe la voiture.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>-On est arrivé.

Stiles regarde les alentours. Effectivement, ils viennent d'arriver sur place, il ne reste plus qu'à décharger et escalader cette grande pente qui se trouve devant eux pour atteindre le petit sommet et avoir une meilleure vue. Les garçons portent chacun leurs sacs et grimpent cette pente sans difficulté. Après 10 minutes de marche, les voilà enfin au sommet et ils jettent leurs sacs au sol.

-Waouh...cette vue.  
>-Tu n'es jamais venu ici, demande Derek<br>-Moi ? Non jamais... cette vue est superbe.  
>-Oui bon allez, défais tes affaires.<p>

Stiles s'exécute, les garçons déplient leur sac de couchages et montent la tente. Une fois installés et même s'ils n'ont pas spécialement froid, Stiles décide de faire un petit feu pour grignoter ses marshmallows qu'il avait emmenés avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Stiles ?  
>-Euh...ça ne se voit pas ? , Dit-il en empilant un petit tas de bois.<br>-Si, idiot...mais on n'a pas besoin de ça pour se faire repérer.  
>-Grrr fait ch..., grogne Stiles.<br>-Mange tes trucs comme ça.  
>-Ça s'appelle des bonbons, autrement dits « Marshmallows » tu connais ?<br>-Idiot, souffle Derek

Stiles grimace et parle dans sa barbe, pendant que Derek inspecte les minutes après leur installation, Stiles baille …

-Bon bah moi, je vais me coucher mec, tu fais le guet hein ?  
>-Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire depuis tout à l'heure ?, soupire le loup<br>-Hum..

Stiles entre dans la petite tente, qui est plutôt juste pour deux garçons. Franchement Scott tu aurais pu prend plus petit tant que tu y étais, merci gars ! Comment va-t-il dormir dedans avec un Derek qui a le gabarit d'un sportif très athlétique hum ? Stiles retire ses chaussures et sa chemise et se jette dans son duvet sans le fermer. Même si dehors il neige quelques petits flocons, avoir les gènes d'un loup l'empêchait d'avoir froid. Une heure trente plus tard, Derek le rejoint dans la tente. Voyant Stiles bien dormir, il décide de le laisser tranquille au lieu de le réveiller. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, le loup s'allonge à côté de Stiles et le plus jeune bouge.  
>Derek s'écarte de Stiles qui lui colle les fesses. Il se retourne face à la tente puis s'endort paisiblement.<p>

Cinq heures du matin, Stiles se réveille en ouvrant doucement ses yeux. Il se rend compte qu'il est complètement collé auprès de Derek et que le « mini-Stiles » lui envoie un message d'urgence.

Sa tête posée sur le haut de la colonne vertébrale du plus vieux, il renifle l'odeur du tee-shirt de Derek, son parfum envahit ses narines, cette odeur commence à l'exciter, il décide de coller son bassin contre les fesses de Derek puis, d'un coup il effectue un mouvement de va-et vient contre le fessier du loup et laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir de sa bouche.

Il ferme alors les yeux. Puis il prend le risque de glisser sa main sous le duvet, il la pose sur la hanche de Derek en la passant sous le tee-shirt et touche cette peau chaude. Puis il la descend très très lentement vers le membre intime du loup.

En même temps, Stiles lèche ses lèvres. Il commence à s'exciter de plus en plus, il a envie de lui.

Avec une grande délicatesse, il dessangle la ceinture du plus vieux et dé-zippe la fermeture éclair du jean de Derek. Une fois entièrement ouverte, il arrive à passer sa main sous le boxer du loup et atteint la verge de Derek. Le plus vieux semble dormir tranquillement pour le moment, Stiles lâche un léger soupir.

Alors qu'il a toujours son membre durci collé contre le fessier du loup et le frotte encore, il attrape doucement avec sa main le membre intime de Derek et effectue un va- et vient.

Après quelques instants, Derek sent son érection s'éveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvre un œil et baisse doucement sa tête pour voir ce qu'il passe, il aperçoit la main de Stiles en train de le masturber. Étrangement, Derek ne retire pas cette main mais il ouvre la bouche pour laisser sortir des gémissements silencieux. Puis, après quelques va-et-vient, Derek grogne de désir et il effectue à son tour des mouvements avec son bassin.

Stiles comprend qu'il ne dort plus, alors il colle son nez contre le haut de la nuque de Derek et il embrasse le cou du loup tout en continuant à le masturber.

Derek commence à transpirer sous ce tee-shirt, bon dieu Stiles sait s'y prendre pour rendre cette masturbation si bonne et intense. Derek gémit et laisse échapper une jouissance tellement forte, Stiles sent la semence chaude sur sa main. Il sourit d'un air très satisfait de ce qu'il vient de faire à Derek cette nuit.

C'est alors qu'ils sont interrompus par un appel de Scott. Derek attrape son téléphone et décroche, Stiles retire sa main et l'essuie. Le plus vieux se rhabille et range sa verge encore en éveil dans son boxer, reboutonne son jean et sort de la tente transpirant. Il reprend son souffle et décroche.

-Scott il est cinq heures dix mec !  
>-Je suis désolé, je voulais être sûr que tout se passe bien, rien en vue ?<p>

Derek scrute les alentours : rien.  
>-Non, Scott tout va bien bon, je retourne dormir et ne m'appelle plus.<br>-OK désolé.

Ils raccrochent chacun de leur côté.  
>Derek reste quelques instants devant la tente avant de rejoindre Stiles qui l'attend. Il repense à ce qu'il vient de se passer, puis il se décide à rentrer. Les deux loups se fixent yeux dans les yeux, Derek s'allonge et se tourne face à Stiles qui le regarde toujours.<p>

Stiles se jette sur les lèvres du loup, mais Derek le stoppe juste avant qu'il ne les atteigne.

-Écoute moi bien. Ce qu'il se passe là, ça ne quittera pas ce lieu, pigé ?, souffle-t-il juste aux lèvres du jeune loup  
>-Promis, lui répond-il.<br>-Baisse ton pantalon... Maintenant.

Stiles s'exécute. Le plus jeune veut tellement l'embrasser, toucher ses lèvres, les goûter, mais Derek l'interdit.  
>-Retourne-toi, ordonne Derek.<br>-Quoi ? Mais...  
>-Maintenant.<p>

Stiles se retourne, il attend quelques secondes puis, les yeux écarquillés, il sent le membre de Derek contre son fessier. Sans l'y préparer, Derek attrape les hanches de Stiles et le pénètre tout en délicatesse. Puis il arrête de bouger et il caresse le torse du plus jeune, descend une de ses mains et attrape le membre excité de Stiles.

Le jeune sursaute au premier toucher, puis le plus vieux effectue un va-et-vient avec sa main. Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement sensuel. Ce n'est plus leur humain qui prend le contrôle de cette expérience inédite, mais leur loups. Ils sont tellement excités qu'aucun d'eux ne veut s'arrêter, c'est tellement jouissif et bon, bien trop bon même.

-Oh...Si on...nous..Arhhh  
>-La ferme, souffle Derek à l'oreille de Stiles, puis il mordille le lobe en délicatesse.<p>

Leurs mouvements dansants deviennent plus hâtifs, Derek se sent venir, mais la position dans laquelle ils se trouvent commence à lui faire mal. Derek se retire.

-Oh p*** qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?, demande Stiles en reprenant sa respiration.  
>-Tais-toi, viens là.<p>

Derek se redresse et retire son tee-shirt. Stiles fait de même et se positionne de dos, Derek derrière lui. Le plus vieux se rapproche du loup et colle son torse en sueur contre le dos nu de Stiles, il le pénètre de nouveau. Stiles ouvre la bouche et laisse échapper un cri de plaisir.

Derek passe son bras autour du cou de Stiles et pose sa main sur son menton. Il tourne le visage du plus jeune pour cette fois-ci lui donner son premier baiser entre...hommes. Un baiser langoureux et extrêmement bon.

Stiles prend sa verge dans sa main et effectue à son tour un va-et-vient, lentement, pour savourer ce moment qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier.

Il détourne son visage et ferme les yeux en se mordillant les lèvres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles sent sa semence envahir sa main. Ses joues rougies, son front humide de gouttes de sueur, il a vraiment chaud dans cette tente.

Derek éjacule à son tour. Il laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles, tout en profitant pour caresser le torse du jeune loup.

Ils restent dans cette position pendant quelques petites minutes, le temps de reprendre leur souffle après cette incroyable expérience excitante. Le plus vieux se retire enfin de Stiles, le plus jeune s'écroule sur son duvet et Derek en fait de même après s'être rhabillé. Une fois allongés sur le dos, le silence s'installe et seuls quelques regards sont échangés.

-Derek...je...  
>-Dors.<p>

Sur ce, les deux hommes se laissent succomber au sommeil.

Huit heures, Derek réveille Stiles en lui donnant un coup de pied dans les chevilles.

-STILES ! DEBOUT..., crie Derek  
>-Putain, tu fais grave chier merde, s'exclame Stiles en émergeant brusquement de son réveil.<br>-Debout et plie, on y va, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de...Scott.  
>-Oh...Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?, demande Stiles en se levant et en pliant ses affaires.<br>-On rentre... Deaton a appelé Scott en lui disant que Peter a bien quitté Beacon Hills. Des amis de Deaton ont aperçu Peter...  
>-Où ça ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, aller dépêche-toi.

Les garçons chargent la voiture et, vingt minutes plus tard sont sur la route du retour.

Stiles regarde en douce Derek qui conduit, en tentant d'être discret.

-Quoi ?  
>-Hum...rien.<p>

Stiles se mordille la lèvre puis il se décide de se lancer.

-Écoute... il.. faut qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, Derek !  
>-De ?<br>-Attends... tu fais exprès ?  
>-Tais-toi un peu ok, et en ce qui concerne hier... N'en parle à personne, pigé ?<br>-Euh, je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Tu as intérêt.

Stiles se tait puis reprend la paroles quelques secondes plus tard.

-Écoute, tu penses sérieusement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

- Stiles ….ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous doit rester là bas, ok ! Et ne crois surtout pas que je vais recommencer ça… avec toi, d'accord ?

-Euhhh ok…

Stiles savait que s'il disait une connerie de plus, sa tête pourrait effectivement se retrouver enfoncée sur le tableau de bord. Mais têtu comme il est, ses questions le démangent. Et puis il aurait une seconde question en moins sur sa liste concernant le grand méchant loup Derek Hale.

-Ça t'a plu ?

Surpris par cette question, Derek freine et se gare sur le côté de la route.

-Stiles, si je t'entends encore en train de parler de ce moment d'égarement, je te jure que là, j'arracherai ta gorge avec mes dents, pigé ?

-Derek, tu auras beau vouloir me menacer, mais vieux, tu ne me fais pas peur, donc tant que je n'aurai pas la réponse à ma question, tu pourras toujours vouloir me menacer, DIEGO, mais toi, tes yeux bleus, tes jolis crocs pointus et ta petite manucure ne me feront pas peur, PIGE !

Derek soupire un instant et se rend compte qu'il se trouve très proche du visage de Stiles, ce qui lui donne encore plus envie de lui arracher la gorge, à ce gosse qui à vraiment le don de pouvoir l'agacer quand il ne faut pas.

Et c'est alors qu'il fixe Stiles dans les yeux qu'il sent une des mains du jeune homme lui caresser l'entre-jambe.  
>Derek lui saisit la main et lui brise le poignet.<p>

-Ahhh pu... Lâche-moi !  
>-Si tu recommences, je te brise le bras en entier compris ?<p>

Stiles fixe Derek une dernière fois dans les yeux. Le plus vieux lâche la main de Stiles et redémarre sa voiture.

Une fois arrivés au loft, la vie reprend son cours...

Mais une chose est certaine, Stiles ne compte pas en rester là. Derek sera bel et bien son futur petit écureuil qu'il attrapera dans son filet avec grand plaisir.

Fin.


	2. PARTIE 2 : Témoin gênant

Merci déjà pour vos review merci cela fait toujours plaisir ;) , Je ne site pas tout les noms mais vous ^étes tous concerner;) . Dans cette partie il y auras pas de LEMON je vous le garde pour la dernière partie et je pense que cela seras sûrement un LEMON SLASH tout dépend de mon inspiration est votre motivation surtout :p !

Merci à ma béta : Magali J 3

BONNE LECTURE J'ATTEND VOS REVIEW .

PARTIE:2/3

Titre : Témoin gênant.

Deux semaines après cette fameuse nuit au sommet de Beacon Hills avec Derek, Stiles repense toujours et encore à cette soirée. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas, il s'avoue lui-même qu'il a étrangement aimé ce fameux moment « d'égarement » selon la formule de Derek Hale.

Même si Stiles travaille enfin, il vit toujours chez son père. Le jeune homme n'est pas encore prêt à quitter le domicile familial. Son père tente de le pousser à prendre sa vie en main, mais rien n'y fait, la réponse est : NON.

En rentrant du boulot, il se sert un bon coca bien frais. Au moment où il ouvre la bouteille, il entent son père de retour à la maison... Mais pas seul. Il l'attend tranquillement dans la cuisine, lorsque John entre chez lui accompagné...d'une jeune fillette, âgée sûrement de cinq ans. Au premier regard, elle est humaine, cheveux noirs détachés et ondulés jusqu'aux épaules, vêtue d'un petit pantalon noir et d'un pull violet.

-Papa, salut, s'exclame le fils.

-Oh Stiles...

-Euh...qui est-ce ?, demande le loup en regardant la petite.

-Euh..je...te présente Alix. Alix, voici mon fils Stiles.

-Hey, bonsoir beauté, salut Stiles en se penchant vers la fillette.

La petite fixe étrangement Stiles dans les yeux, du genre « Mec, tu fais peur sérieux ». Stiles sent même une lueur de tristesse et de peur dans ce petit regard innocent, alors qu'elle ne décroche aucun mot et continue de regarder Stiles.

-Ok, elle est timide, elle va s'y faire. Alix, regarde moi, tu vois cette télé et ce vieux canapé ?

La petite fait signe de tête « oui » .

-Fais comme chez toi et installe-toi, je reviens.

La petite regarde John une dernière fois et se rend dans la salle pour s'installer sur le canapé. John rejoint son fils dans la cuisine, il se sert une bière et s'assoit en face de Stiles. Il décapsule la bière et boit une gorgée.

- Alors... tu m'expliques ?, demande Stiles.

- La petite ? euh... Ce matin, on a reçu un coup de téléphone nous disant qu'il y avait eu un accident.

- Un accident ? La petite a pourtant l'air d'aller bien !.

- Oui, elle, mais... en nous rendant sur le lieu, c'était bien pire que ça..

- Que s'est-il passé ?

-T out ce que je peux te dire, fils, c'est qu'elle a eu de la chance d'en sortir vivante. Ses parents ont été ... Enfin, c'était affreux, je ne peux même pas expliquer.

- Vous savez au moins ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Non, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que ces gens n'ont aucune pitié.

Après cette discussion entre père et fils, John s'attelle à la préparation du dîner et Stiles rejoint Alix dans le salon, mais celle-ci s'est endormie. Il la regarde quelques instants puis décide de la monter dans sa chambre. Au moment où il la prend dans ses bras, son père le rejoint dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Elle dort, je pense qu'il serait mieux de la mettre dans mon lit, non ?

- Oh... Oui ,vas-y.

John regarde son fils monter la petite. Ensemble, ils l'installent dans le lit et redescendent dans la cuisine. Le shérif regarde son fils avec un léger sourire. Il se demande pourquoi sa femme et lui n'ont pas eu de deuxième enfant. Après tout, même si Stiles est un garçon très agité, qui agit de façon bête (et égoïste parfois), il est sûr qu'il aurait été un bon frère.

Mais John enlève vite cette image de sa tête et profite du reste de la soirée avec son fils.

Ça fait maintenant trois jours que la petite vit chez les Stilinski, John a même du l'emmener avec lui au poste pendant ses heures de travail en attendant qu'il retrouve quelqu'un de sa famille. Le soir, après un bon bain et un bon repas, la petite va dormir dans le lit de Stiles qui a eu la gentillesse de lui prêter.

Quant à lui il squatte le canapé.

Ce soir là, à minuit, tout le monde dort. Mais Stiles est réveillé par une étrange odeur forte, salé. Il se lève en sursaut et se précipite à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Il a raison, au moment où il ouvre la porte, une personne se trouve juste au dessus d'Alix.

-Hey..., crie Stiles qui réveille la petite.

La personne, prise par surprise, fonce sur Stiles et l'attaque. Heureusement, depuis qu'il est un loup, Scott lui a donné des séances d'entraînement. Les coups et les gémissements continuent à résonner dans la maison mais Stiles se fait entraîner dans le couloir. A cet instant, son père sort de sa chambre, se précipite et braque l'arme sur l'inconnu.

-Si tu retouches mon fils, je te flingue, s'écrie John

L'inconnu ne bouge plus d'un centimètre.

Alix court vers Stiles qui s'est relevé. La petite s'est beaucoup rapproché de Stiles le considérant presque comme un frère.

Alors que le shérif détourne le regard, l'inconnu sort un shuriken à trois queues et le lance en direction sur John. La queue se plante dans son épaule et le shérif se trouve rejeté en arrière à cause de la force du lancer.

Stiles se précipite vers son père et l'agresseur en profite pour quitter la maison.

-PAPA !

-Ça va, t'inquiète... la petite.

Stiles se retourne et voit la petite en larmes... Il s'approche d'elle pour la consoler.

Trente minutes plus tard, John est emmené à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills.

Mélissa McCall qui y travaille toujours ressort de la chambre de John. Stiles, accompagné de Scott et d'Alix, se lève du banc.

- Alors...comment va-t-il ?, demande l'agité

- Tout va bien, la blessure n'est pas profonde, il va s'en remettre. Mais on doit le garder quelques jours, la plaie peut s'infecter et ton père ne pourra pas reprendre le boulot de si tôt.

-Oh ok...

Mélissa s'accroupit face à Alix qui est aux côtés de Stiles, lui tenant la main.

- Tu dois être Alix ? Moi c'est Mélissa la maman de Scott. Tu dois avoir soif ?

- Oui, répond là jeune fille.

- Ok, viens avec moi. Stiles va voir son papa et je te ramène auprès d'eux après ? Ça te va ?

- D'accord.

Mélissa emmène la petite boire, tandis que Stiles soupire, soulagé que son père aille bien.

- Elle t'adore

- Hum...?, demande Stiles en ce frottant ses yeux cernés

- Alix.

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'on s'est vite rapprochés, elle est mignonne.

- Ne... ne t'attache pas trop à elle.

- Je sais Scott, on va voir mon père ?

- Yeap.

Les garçons rejoignent John qui boit un verre d'eau. L'agent Parrish est près de lui pour le questionner, puis quitte la pièce.

- Papa, comment tu te sens ?

- On fait aller fils. Où est Alix ?

- Avec ma mère... elles reviennent, dit Scott en se positionnant face au Shérif

- Mélissa a dit que tu dois rester ici quelques jours.

- Oui, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de devoir vous laisser seuls à la maison toi et la petite.

- T'en fais pas, je veillerai sur elle papa.

- Écoute je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité.

- Comment ça ?, demande Scott !

- Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est que je n'étais pas sur jusqu'à ce soir.

- Comment ça... papa ?

- Il y a deux jours, au poste, quand la petite était avec moi, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone étrange, demandant si une certaine petite fille avait été retrouvée.

- Oui et ?…

- Et lorsque j'ai dit oui, cette personne m'a demandé si elle étais vivante ! Je leur ai dit oui et après plus rien...il a raccroché, j'en ai conclu que ...

- Que quoi papa ?

- Que cette personne recherche Alix.

- C'est peut-être une parente, Dit Scott

- Scott, si ça avait été une parente, tu crois vraiment qu'il ou elle aurait raccroché sans demander où la récupérer ?

- Hum... oui en effet.

- Fils, as-tu senti quelque chose de bizarre à la maison cette nuit?

- Oh oui... une odeur forte, salée, cette personne sentait vraiment mauvais.

- Un clochard ? Enfin un SDF ?, s'exclame Scott complètement à côté de la plaque.

Stiles regarde étrangement Scott.

- Toi tu es encore plus bizarre que moi.

- Quoi ? C'est une supposition hein.

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir son visage sous cette capuche.

Le shérif les coupe :

- OK...On verra cela plus tard. En attendant,...j'ai fait appeler Derek.

- QUOI ? S'exclame Stiles.

- Pourquoi ? Demande Scott

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils retournent à la maison sans être en sécurité.

- Je peux demander à ma mère de les héberger, elle ne dira pas non Shérif.

- Je sais, mais si Alix attire les ennuis, je ne veux pas que ta mère soit en danger chez elle. Donc j'ai demandé à Parrish de joindre Derek. Il va vous héberger le temps que l'affaire soit...close.

- Papa, tu aurais pu me le demander avant.

- Hey ...Fils ! C'est moi qui décide tant que tu vis sous mon toit ok ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai plus 18 ans, hum ?, rétorque Stiles.

- Peut-être, mais tu vis chez moi, donc pas de blabla, caprice de bambin, tu vas chez Derek, compris ?

- Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ça ?

- Exact... tu as pigé sur ce coup-là ! C'est bien, écoute plus souvent ton père.

Stiles grimace.

- Bon... on va y aller, je t'appelle demain, dit Stiles en faisant une étreinte à son père qui gémi à cause de la douleur à son épaule.

- Soyez prudent.

- Ne t'en fais pas, avec Diego*, on risque rien.

- Diego* ?, interroge le shérif.

- Laisse tomber.

Stiles et Alix attendent Derek devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Scott, quant à lui, rentre chez lui avec sa mère qui a fini sa journée.

-Stiles... on attend qui ?, demande la petite

-Euh...tiens le voilà.

Derek se gare.

-Montez.

Stiles soupire. Il ouvre la portière de derrière et attache Alix. Puis il monte devant, aux côtés de Derek.

-Salut.

-Tu l'as bien attachée ?, demande Derek

-Oui, vas-y.

Derek démarre, et prend la route pour rentrer chez lui.

-C'est la petite dont Parrish m'a parlée ?

-Oui.. c'est Alix. Sois poli, tu pourrais lui dire : « Salut, je m'appelle Derek, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu vas bien ? », s'exclame le jeune loup.

-Ne commence pas, puis elle s'est endormie.

Stiles tourne la tête pour voir qu'Alix s'était effectivement assoupie. Il lui fit un sourire puis regarda de nouveau la route devant lui.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Arrivés au loft, Stiles emporte la petite encore endormie dans ses bras.

-Mets là dans mon lit, ordonne Derek en fermant la porte coulissante derrière lui et en activant son alarme.

Stiles dépose la petite, il retire ses chaussures et la couvre avec la couette.

Il rejoint Derek qui se trouve dans la partie cuisine.

Depuis que le loup habite dans son loft il a fait quelque travaux et à notamment ajouter une cuisine très simple avec un plan de travail, un évier, un frigo et un simple micro-onde. Pas de gazinière bien sur, voyez-vous Derek concocter une recette ? Non voyons.

Stiles s'assoit sur un des tabourets, pendant que Derek se fait couler un café.

-T'en veux un ? Demande le plus vieux

-Non merci.

Le silence s'installe de nouveau. C'est trop épuisant pour Stiles qui n'en peut plus.

- Derek...stop.

- Stop quoi ?

- Ça...Ce silence, tu m'évites, tu m'adresses plus la parole, tu ne me regardes plus ! s'exclame Stiles.

Derek se poste en face de Stiles et pose sa tasse sur le plan.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire sourwolf ? Tu es sérieux mec ?

- Stiles, ferme la, tu vas réveiller la petite.

- Oh voyons, il s'inquiète maintenant !, s'exclame Stiles.

- Stiles, ne commence pas.

- T'inquiètes, je crois que dés demain, tu pourras retrouver ton loft vide ne t'en fais pas, on partira.

- Stiles arrête...j'ai pas demandé à ce que tu partes, compris !

- Oh bien sur, alors à ce moment là arrête de m'éviter.

Stiles se lève brusquement du tabouret et part s'asseoir sur le sofa. Derek gronde dans sa barbe, finit sa tasse et, d'un air grincheux, rejoint Stiles qui pianote sur son téléphone.

Il s'assoit aux côtés du plus jeune, puis le fixe.

- Quoi ?

- Stiles...je... je suis désolé d'accord.

Stiles soupire et éteint son téléphone.

- Tu t'excuses maintenant ? Et ensuite ?

- Ensuite quoi ?

- Tu m'as évité depuis deux semaines. Ni appel, ni sms depuis cette soirée. Quand tu es venu chez Deaton avec Scott pour un problème concernant ton oncle, même pas un regard.

Derek ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça, c'est vrai que depuis il l'évite.

Peut être parce que M. Hale n'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines.

Peut être qu'il se sent comme « sale ».

Peut être parce qu'il ne veut pas avouer à Stiles qu'il ne ressent rien.

Peut être surtout qu'il n'est pas prêt à s'avouer que lui et Stiles pourraient entamer une relation.

Derek n'est pas gay, non ça c'est sûr. Et pareil pour Stiles.

Mais étrangement, depuis que Stiles est un loup, il se sent attiré par lui. Ou plutôt par son loup.

Ce sentiment, il ne peut pas l'éviter. Rien que d'être assis à proximité de Stiles lui donne envie de coller ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de l'agité. Mais il préfère garder de la distance pour éviter que cela recommence. Il en profite pour écouter les battements de cœur réguliers de Stiles. Bien que celui-ci soit nerveux, il a réussi à garder son calme pour éviter d'éclater et de réveiller la petite Alix.

- Stiles, ce n'est pas le moment d'accord...Comment va ton père ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

Derek roule des yeux et fixe Stiles dans ses yeux noisettes avec son air de grincheux, genre : « Continue à cracher ton venin et c'est mon poing qui risque de finir dans ta gueule ».

-Oui ça va... la blessure n'est pas profonde.

-OK, tant mieux... alors...et cette personne, tu as su l'identifier ou pas ?

-Non. Mais ce qui est sur c'est que c'est un humain qui en veut à Alix. Par contre, le pourquoi reste encore un mystère mon père et moi.

- Que s'est-il passé le jour de l'accident de la petite ?, demande Derek.

- Mon père m'a dit que...les parents d'Alix ont été tués... Leurs têtes ...couic tu vois...

- Ohh...Et comment Alix a t elle survécu ?

- Bonne question... Elle aurait pu y rester si elle n'avait pas pris la fuite aussi vite qu'elle a pu. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une petite cabane en appelant à l'aide...Mais c'est étrange que les assassins de ses parents n'aient pas continué à la chercher pour la tuer.

- Ton père a trouvé quelques indices sur place qui pourraient nous aider à avancer ?

- « Nous » ?

- Je peux aider ton père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on bosse ensemble ton père et moi.

Évidemment, Stiles se souvient encore de cet épisode où il a été possédé par un nogitsune dangereux qui l'a poussé à s'attaquer à ses amis.

Après cette période, Malia et Stiles sont restés en couple quelque mois, mais la jeune fille avait besoin d'aide pour reprendre confiance en elle et apprendre à contrôler sa colère.

C'est pourquoi Satomi a pris sous ses ailes Malia et Liam.

Stiles a décidé de s'éloigner de sa belle sans trop savoir pourquoi mais il s'avoue qu'il respire de nouveau et que, finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal que Malia ne soit plus ici pour quelque mois.

Après que Derek ait perdu ses pouvoirs à cause de Kate Argent, il ne s'est jamais aussi senti inutile pour sa meute en combattant Kate Argent. Et étrangement, depuis cet épisode, Derek sent son loup attiré par celui de Stiles... Il ignore encore pourquoi mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que son côté humain se fait complètement contrôler.

# # #

Une semaine vient à nouveau de s'écouler et toujours rien. Pas de piste concernant cette personne qui veut tuer la petite. John est rentré chez lui avec Stiles et Alix. Cette semaine n'a pas été facile pour le jeune loup. Derek et lui se sont de nouveau disputés et cette fois-ci, la situation a failli dégénéré...

FLASH BACK :

Pendant que Derek est sous la douche, Stiles berce Alix et va la coucher. Vu que la petite dort dans le grand lit, Stiles a ramené un matelas pour que lui et le loup puissent dormir sur un support plat et moelleux.

Après que Derek ait terminé sa douche, il se couche avec simplement un pantalon. Stiles, lui, retire sa chemise et enfile son pyjama.

Derek s'allonge sur le dos et Stiles s'installe sur le côté et fixe le visage du plus vieux.

-Quoi ? , chuchote Derek.

-Rien.

Stiles continue a le dévisager. Derek le regarde à son tour, fixant tour à tour les yeux puis les lèvres.

Mais quand Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de se jeter sur lui, Derek le repousse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- À ton avis ? J'en ai marre... j'ai envie de toi, dit-il en glissant sa main sur le torse nu de Derek pour l'exciter.

Il descend ensuite sa main sur le membre de Derek et commence à le masser et à l'exciter de plus en plus.

Derek finit par craquer et tire sur le col de Stiles et l'assoit à califourchon sur lui. Il met ses mains sur ses fesses et frotte ensemble leurs membres durs à travers leurs pantalons légers.

Stiles en profite pour reprendre ses baisers et Derek accélère le mouvement.

Chacun commence à se sentir venir, Stiles laisse échapper des gémissements entre chaque baiser...

Mais au moment où l'orgasme est sur le point d'arriver, ils sont stoppés par un gémissement d'Alix dans son sommeil.

Derek stoppe immédiatement tout geste et s'empresse de rejeter Stiles sur le côté tout en l'attrapant par le cou.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer !

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé Derek, souffle Stiles aux lèvres de Derek..

Derek grogne et quitte le matelas pour aller dormir sur le sofa.

FIN FLACH BACK

SUITE PARTIE 3 et dernière… peut être:p ! si j'ai envie d'une suite est que vous me motivé :p on verra:)


	3. Partie 3 fin : Compagnon a vie

_**Hey voilà ENFIN la final de « DBSASW » … Merci pour vos RW même si vous avez pas était si nombreux :p *Tire La Langue* cela me fait plaisir quand même !**_

_**J'espère tout de même que ce dernier chapitre vous plairas hein ! J'attends vos RW avec impatience !**_

_**Il est possible qu'il y est quelques petite fautes . OMG je croie que je suis même DECU pour ce petite lemon :( !**_

_**Merci à Lucile pour avoir corriger mon dernier torchon ! lol... RDV EN BAS**_

* * *

><p>Trois semaines plus tard l'affaire concernant la petite Alix avait été résolue. Un membre de sa famille était venu la chercher. Depuis le départ de la petite, Stiles se sentait " vide " . Ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro de téléphone pour rester en contact. Chaque, soir et le week-end, ils s'appelaient et c'est ainsi qu'un lien fort s'est installé entre la petite fille et Stiles.<p>

Il est heureux finalement de l'avoir dans sa vie si chaotique et déserte.

Maintenant, concernant sa relation avec Derek, c'était au point mort. Depuis le départ de la petite, Derek et Stiles ne s'étaient plus revus ni même appelé et encore moins envoyé de sms. En fait Derek est plutôt du genre à l'ancienne jusqu'à confondre un pc portable avec un ancien grimoire.

Chez Stiles :

Alors qu'il surfe sur internet, son portable vibre lui annonçant qu'il a reçu un sms.

Il l'attrape :

De Derek :

_« Rendez-vous au loft après l'entraînement »._

Stiles fronce ses sourcils, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut. Trois semaines sans plus le revoir, etc. Et le re voilà avec un simple sms pour un rendez-vous au loft. « Va te faire foutre » pensa Stiles, il hésite si oui ou non, il lui répond. Finalement, sa curiosité prend le dessus.

De Stiles à Derek :

_« Pourquoi ?__»_

Il attend quelques minutes, mais il doute d'avoir une réponse venant de ce gros chien galeux. Il n'est déjà pas causant, pourquoi espère-t-il vraiment avoir une réponse en retour... Mais à sa grande surprise, il reçoit un nouveau sms du loup.

De Derek :

_« Ne discute pas, viens après piger.__»_

_« Je ne suis pas ton chien connard »_ murmure Stiles en jetant son portable sur son lit.

Deux heures plus tard, il appelle Scott.

_-Hey bro' alors l'entraînement ?  
>-Nickel... Dommage que tu ne souhaites plus venir.<br>-C'est mieux ainsi crois moi, _pouffe Stiles._  
>-Stiles dis moi vraiment ce qu'il se passe ? Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu as évité Derek pendant trois mois. Lui aussi. Dès que je prononce son prénom, tu grognes de mécontentement,<em> lui demande-t-il ..._  
>-Scott frangin... C'est... Entre lui et moi. Crois-moi laisse tomber, j'ai plus envie de le voir, il m'insupporte, il râle, il est toujours aussi grincheux, il me cogne seulement pour le plaisir bref NON, je n'ai pas envie de te dire pourquoi j'ai plus envie de venir ni encore moins de croiser sa tête de chien de Bâtard.<br>-Waouh... Euh rappelles moi alors de plus jamais t'en parler._

-Ouais bah maintenant tu le sais maintenant fous moi la paix avec lui ok .

-Scott ce n'est pas contre toi d'accord, c'est juste... Que ... Me parle plus de lui.

_-Ok, je comprends. Tu viens à la maison ce soir on se fait une soirée ça fait un moment.  
>-Je... Je verrais plus tard, promis, je dois te laisser.<br>-Ok salue_

Finalement, en fin de soirée Stiles décide d'aller chez Scott, après tout Derek, la fait languir, le repoussé, alors pourquoi lui faire « plaisir » en allant le voir. Stiles est sûr que le plus vieux ne ressent rien pour lui, malgré qu'ils aient déjà couché ensemble une seule fois. Le plus jeune se dit que finalement, si Derek avait été poussé par ses pulsions de désir peut-être que finalement, c'était que du sexe sans attachement, sans sentiments.

Mais Stiles a très vite abandonné. Le plus jeune ressent plus que des sentiments amicaux, c'est un sentiment d'amour, un sentiment de vouloir le posséder, un sentiment de lui appartenir.

La semaine où il avait vécu chez Derek, le soir, c'était le même train, ils s'évitaient tout simplement.

Derek ne sait pas s'il ressent quelque chose pour Stiles. Peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il avait aimé le toucher, l'embrasser, sentir son odeur, son parfum qui avait envahi ses narines... Le pire dans tout ça... C'est qu'il a impérativement aimé ses caresses sur sa partie intime quand il avait jouit dans cette main si douce et chaude. Mais surtout, il avait encore plus aimé quand il avait jouit à l'intérieur de lui. C'était comme s'il avait pénétré dans son jardin secret

Et qu'il avait décidé de l'explorer avec sueur et chaleur.

Alors, ce soir, il veut à nouveau ressentir. Mais cette fois, il veut ressentir Stiles à l'intérieur de lui, il veut à nouveau goûter cette peau salée et douce. Alors, il attrape son portable et envoie :

À Stiles :

_« Rendez-vous au loft après l'entraînement ».__  
><em>  
>Derek soupire. Est-ce une bonne idée finalement ?. Il n'a pas cherché à le contacter ni à le voir, forcement il se doute que Stiles ne va pas lui pardonner aussi vite. Il patiente...<p>

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Stiles n'est pas venu et le plus vieux se doutait très bien après tout, que ce serait trop facile.<br>Donc finalement, il décida de le laisser tranquille.

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles décide de couper les liens, car s'en n'est trop. Il attrape sa veste rouge ainsi que les clés de la Jeep et pris la direction au loft. Il est seulement vingt et une heure lorsqu'il se retrouve devant cette grande porte en ferraille rouillée... Il inspire un grand bol d'air frais et entre sans frapper.

La première chose qu'il voit, c'est un Derek en training noir, torse nu et en sueur en pleine traction. Le plus vieux stoppe net ses mouvements dès que son odorat sent la haine et la colère de Stiles.

-Ça suffit, j''en ai marre.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?<p>

-Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Enfin Derek, j'aimerais que tu ouvres bien tes yeux et tes oreilles surtout, car tu peux être certain que ce soir ça sera la dernière fois que tu m'entends.-..., le loup soupire. Doit-il s'inquiéter ?

Stiles fait les cent, pas devant Derek en balançant ses bras en avant et arrière.

-Déjà, je vais être direct ... Je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le penses... Le pire c'est que je m'en veux et je suis en-colère contre moi et pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je regrette... Le soir où toi et moi avons couché ensemble. Je regrette d'être tombé amoureux de toi...J'ai cette rage enfouie en moi que je contiens depuis ce soir -la. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'en ai ma claque de t'attendre. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec moi, mais arrêtes ça... Je te le demande... Une dernière fois , ne t'avise plus à me contacter , encore moins à venir chez moi. Je te déteste vraiment... Hale ... Crie Stiles avec une telle rage que ses poumons ont du mal à reprendre de l'air.

Est-ce la façon de lui dire qu'il l'aime ?

Un silence s'installe puis Stiles reprend la parole devant un Derek pâle et silencieux.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais ... Ce soir-là dans la tente... Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais. Si pour toi, c'est un jeu, alors ne joue pas avec mes sentiments. Ce qui me blesse le pire ? C'est que je suis incapable de déchiffrer ce que TOI tu ressens pour moi ! Mais j'ai eu ma réponse depuis ce soir-là... Peut être. Je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors, à partir de ce soir ... Oublie-moi. Même si tu m'évites déjà.

Puis il décide que c'est maintenant le moment de quitter le loft pour de bon sans remettre le pied dans ce vieux bâtiment délabré. Laissant un Derek perplexe ne savant pas quoi lui répondre en retour.

C'est en s'écroulant dans son lit que Stiles soupire de lassitude, épuisé à bout de forces de cette histoire qui le tourmente depuis quelques semaines.

Il décide de descendre pour se rafraîchir avec un soda bien frais. Son père travaille de nuit malheureusement. Une fois douché et en pyjama, il se glisse sous cette couverture épaisse et se laisse emporter par son sommeil.

Puis un bruit sourd d'un cliquetis, des pas de loups, un parfum familier, une odeur de pin et de cuir. Quelqu'un vient de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il sent un regard figé sur lui. Il est là. Il a osé revenir chez le plus jeune.

Stiles allume sa petite lampe de chevet et se redresse sur ses coudes et lance un regard noir à cet individu.

-Je croyais avoir été assez clair non ?

-Bien sûr silencieux comme toujours. Écoute, je suis fatigué donc si tu n'as rien à dire, dégages.

L'homme retire sa veste en cuir pour la déposer sur le dossier de la chaise du bureau. Tout en finesse, il retire également son tee-shirt noir. Devant un Stiles, la bouche ouverte en " O ", sans réellement comprendre ce que faisait Derek...

-Bordel qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ... Dégage.  
>-Écoute-moi avant.<br>-Derek pour la dernière fois, sors de ma chambre. Fallait réfléchir plus tôt. C'est trop tard, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir, est-ce clair ?

Mais le plus vieux ne l'écoute pas et fini par s'avancer près du lit et retire ses chaussures , se mettant en position au-dessus d'un Stiles déçu et en-colère qui s'allonge, les coudes du plus vieux positionnés de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles , ses mains glissants dans cette tignasse châtain foncée.

-Derek qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Pardonne-moi, lui souffle-t-il si près de sa bouche.<br>-Non, jamais. C'est trop tard, tu m'as planté. Tu m'as laissé traîner comme un pauvre vieux torchon. Va-t-en.  
>-Non. Écoute, je sais que tu me détestes. Que tu es tant en-colère mais... J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance.<br>-Non.  
>-Stiles... S'il te plaît.<br>-Non

Les deux hommes restaient là à se contempler, sans dire un mot, yeux dans les yeux, rongés par la colère, mais aussi par le désir. Derek décide de faire le premier pas, séparant les quelques centimètres qui les éloignent et s'approchent un peu plus de son visage vers celui de Stiles qui ne bronche toujours pas. Délicatement, il dépose un simple baiser chaste sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il se recule doucement et admire le visage de Stiles si... Paisible les yeux fermés.

-C'est trop facile, lui souffle-t-il en rouvrant ses deux pupilles.  
>-Je sais.<p>

Finalement, Derek recommence, il dépose à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles et titille l'entrée avec sa langue afin d'y avoir accès. Finalement, Stiles ne résiste pas. Il laisse la langue du plus vieux s'introduire dans son second jardin secret et vient caresser son âme sœur avec délicatesse. Le baiser devient vite une bataille voir très entremetteuse. Le plus jeune ne tient plus et repousse doucement Derek.

-Arrête.. À quoi tu joues encore, demande-t-il légèrement essoufflé par ce baiser.  
>-Je ne joue pas Stiles, je suis sérieux ... Je tiens à toi, je te l'ai jamais prouvé, car j'ai peur.<br>-Peur ?  
>-Écoute, c'est nouveau pour moi, j'ai... Je suis attiré par les femmes, je ne suis pas gay.<br>-Moi non plus et alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans mon lit alors ?, demande Stiles.  
>-Je... Je tiens à toi, je ressens quelque chose d'inédit envers toi, mon loup te réclame, il veut te posséder, mais moi...<br>-Tu as peur ?  
>-Maintenant... Non.<br>-Pour ?  
>-Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux...Toi .<br>-Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as assez pris pour un chewing-gum qu'on mâchouille et qu'on jette ensuite ?  
>-Tu te compares à un chewing-gum ?<br>-Bon sang Derek soit sérieux... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
>-Toi.<br>-Très bien, alors prouve-le moi. Prouve-moi que tu ne joues pas avec mes sentiments... Aime... Humpfff .

Derek ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il pénètre de nouveau le portail de son jardin secret. C'est ainsi que le baiser devient plus sauvage, une vraie bataille... Le désir emplit leurs corps, la chaleur descend vers le bas de leurs reins. Derek essaye de frotter son bassin contre celui de Stiles, mais une chose épaisse gêne cet espace.

Il se lève du lit et retire son jean, puis ses chaussettes sous le regard fiévreux de Stiles pour se glisser sous la couette cette fois-si. Toujours positionné sur Stiles.

Et voilà. Stiles, s'est encore laissé faire. Que faire de plus, il aime Derek. Il est fou amoureux de ce beau ténébreux, sauvage, au regard grincheux. Il veut que ça fonctionne. Il veut partager sa vie avec lui... Finalement, déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait languir plus longtemps, il se laisse emporter par cette envie de le posséder et de le faire sien à vie.

Alors, une de ses mains se glisse dans cette chevelure noire et l'autre se laisse glisser le long du dos en effleurant le tatouage. Derek ondule son bassin pour plus de contact, mais aussi pour frotter son érection contre celle de Stiles. Les jambes du plus jeune s'écartent pour plus d'accès. Derek caresse l'une d'elles en partant de la hanche jusqu'à genoux. Stiles ne retient pas ses petits gémissements.

-J'ai tellement... Envie ... de ... toi, lui dis le plus vieux entre chaque baiser devenu suave.

Stiles lui répond rien et continue ses caresses. Sa main qui est restée en bas du rein de Derek et se glisse sous le dernier tissu pour toucher, caresser et malaxer les fesses du loup. Stiles glisse ses doigts entre les fesses pour venir titiller l'entrée intime de Derek. Il touche délicatement ce petit passage secret et le plus vieux grogne de désir sous cet effet. C'est chatouilleux, mais c'est aussi bon. Sans réellement le préparer, il insère son index délicatement. Derek grogne contre les lèvres de Stiles, ses yeux virent au rouge.

-T'aimes ça, lui chuchote Stiles

Alors, il introduit un second doigt difficilement, sans lubrifiant, tellement pressé mais surtout... Il veut lui faire payer, alors pourquoi ne pas être brute après tout. Alors, il caresse l'intérieur de cet antre si étroit et chaud. Il retire ses doigts doucement. Le plu vieux pousse un grognement de mécontentement.

-Tu es trop habillé...,lui dit-il en retirant le bas du pyjama de Stiles ainsi que son boxer.

Stiles retire le boxer de Derek tout en finesse laissant enfin leur peau, leur érection se frotter sensuellement. Stiles ne retient plus ses gémissements. Yeux dans les yeux, Derek continue d'onduler son bassin, leurs lèvres se frôlent uniquement sans vouloir s'embrasser passionnément. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs corps en sueur.

-Si tu ... Aaaah... Continues... j'vais pas tenir... Longtemps, lui susurre Stiles entre chaque halètement et gémissement.

Sans plus attendre, Derek inverse leurs rôles, c'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouve allongé sur Derek entre ses jambes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-À toi, lui chuchote t'il a l'oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe en délicatesse.<p>

Stiles recule légèrement son visage pour fixer celui de Derek et peut voir ses yeux briller de mille feux, de désir ... Il se dépêche d'attraper sa petite bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

-Je n'ai pas de...  
>-Laisse tomber. Dépêche, lui répond le plus vieux tout en embrassant le cou de Stiles.<p>

Le plus jeune se redresse pour enduire sa verge de lubrifiant, quant à Derek, il laisse sa langue parcourir le torse de Stiles et mordille ce bouton de chair. Stiles repousse Derek et s'allonge sur lui, tout en attrapant ses lèvres sauvagement, ses deux bras positionnés de chaque côté de la tête de Derek. Ses mains enfouies dans la chevelure du brun. Leur regard ancré, le bout de leur nez se frôle uniquement. Derek caresse le dos de Stiles d'en haut en bas tout en délicatesse. C'est ainsi que le plus jeune pénètre l'antre secret du plus vieux, délicatement sans préparation. Derek pose ses deux mains sur les fesses de Stiles pour les attraper doucement, leurs bouches entrouvertes laissent échapper de légers soupirs de satisfaction.

-Aaah... Continue, susurre Derek aux lèvres de son amant. Toujours yeux dans les yeux, leur désir amplifie intensément. Le plus jeune se retient de jouir. L'antre de son amant est si étroit que la pression lui donne un tas de frissons et l'envie de tout exploser en lui. Stiles gonfle ses joues et souffle pour se retenir, c'est tellement bon ce petit passage si serré. Arrivé au bout de son chemin enfin. Leurs regards toujours accrochés .

- Vas-y, ordonne Derek

Le jeune amant actionne ses mouvements de bassin, le plus vieux gémit en douceur.

-AAH putain..., Stiles tire légèrement plus fort la chevelure de Derek.

Enfin leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau, tout en délicatesse, leurs langues se rejoignent, elle aussi tout en dansant langoureusement. Ils étouffent leurs gémissements et c'est ainsi que Stiles actionne de nouveau ses coups de reins plus forts au bout de quelques minutes. Les mains de Derek suivent le mouvement de va-et-vient. Encore, encore, encore et encore, ils sentent leurs moments exploser. Derek force Stiles à taper plus fort cette boule de nerf qui touche déjà depuis quelques secondes.

Le plus vieux se cambre sous un effet érotique en rejetant sa tête en arrière et la redressant aussi vite... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, les deux loups se mordent au cou, assez fort sous l'effet de l'explosion de l'orgasme. Stiles se sent aspiré par l'antre étroit du plus vieux et se laisse exploser par la suite à l'intérieur de son amant.

-Aaah bordel..., cria Stiles.

Après leurs moments si intenses et chauds, les étoiles dans leurs iris se dissipent peu à peu et reprennent leur souffle. Mais une chose... Une chose venait de se produire. Cette chose inattendue qui va les rendre plus fort, plus liée à jamais. Avec un pouvoir plus intense et incroyablement ... Immortel. C'est ainsi que la couleur de leurs iris virent aux mauves.

* * *

><p>Compagnon à vie<p>

**FIN**

**Alors que va-t-il se passer ?**

**JE VOUS LOVE MERCI ENCORE.**


End file.
